In recent years, due to advantages such as lightness and thinness, power saving and free of radiation, liquid crystal display devices have replaced conventional cathode-ray tube displays, and have been widely used in numerous electronic devices.
Most of liquid crystal display devices in the related art are provided therein with a great number of lines for emitting light, and mutual influences of the lines may cause voltage fluctuation. As a result, screens of the liquid crystal display devices easily become green. That is, the commonly known Greenish phenomenon occurs. For addressing such a phenomenon, a gate electrode may be driven at one side by means of Gate IC for high-definition products with large sizes. In other words, one side of an array substrate may be provided with a common electrode trace, and a resistance of a common electrode is reduced by the presence of the common electrode trace with a large width, thereby reducing the probability of occurrence of Greenish. However, for full high-definition or ultra high-definition products with large sizes, the Gate IC needs to be provided at two sides of the array substrate for driving. In this way, the entire display device lacks wiring space for the common electrode. The current solution is to provide a voltage compensation circuit for the Gate IC to avoid the occurrence of the Greenish phenomenon, which increases the cost.